Mad Scientist
Mad Scientist '''is the former main antagonist of Robot Chicken. His real name is Fritz Hühnermörder "Hühnermörder" is German for "chicken murderer". In the series opening credits for the first five seasons, the Mad Scientist finds a dead chicken on the road and revives it as the titular Robot Chicken to subject the bionic poultry to watch various TV monitors broadcasting the show's sketches. Some time equivalent to five television seasons later, during the 100th episode, the Chicken escapes with the Mad Scientist capturing his former captive's girlfriend, Cluckerella, and subjecting her to watch countless television shows in his stead. When the Chicken confronts his captor, the Mad Scientist is shown to be an incredible fighter before he accidentally gets his wrist caught in the viewing chair's arm locks, and meets his initial end when the Robot Chicken pushes over the TV monitors, crushing him to death. As revealed in the new opening credits, the Chicken revives the Mad Scientist as a cyborg while subjecting him to watch the re-stacked TV monitors in an ironic twist. In the 139th episode, Chipotle Miserables, the Mad Scientist's crazed son steals his father's one remaining organic eye to unlock a door guarded by an optical scanner. He then uses parts inside to create cybernetic creatures of his own, including Cyborg Raccoon, Robot White-Tailed Deer, Robot Homeless Person, and Dark Meat (an evil version of the Robot Chicken). He then kidnaps all five living presidents (accurate at the initial episode broadcast date) and forces them to watch the show's sketches on TV monitors, or else they will be forced into a "Human Centipede"-esque torture method. Both the Robot Chicken and a cybernetically-enhanced Mad Scientist arrive to defeat the latter's son and his cyborg minions, and he is forced to watch the sketches in the torture chamber as punishment. The Robot Chicken then activates his mechanical wings and flies off. A descendant of the Mad Scientist appears in the intros from Season 8 onward, where his drones dig up a frozen Robot Chicken in the future. The Chicken is freed from the ice, only to be forced to watch ''more ''sketches. Trivia *His only line is 'It's Alive!' even though his laughing can be heard throughout the opening sequence. He has no other speaking roles in the series, instead using hand gestures to communicate. ** The laughter and line that the scientist made in the intro were voiced by Les Claypool, composer of the theme song and lead singer and bass on Primus. *The sinister smile he has is permanent; He is smiling even when his wrist gets caught in the 100th episode and when the tv monitors are crashing down upon him. *A picture of the Chicken and himself in the sketch ''Euthanasia ''implies they may have been friends. *He only smiles because he has depression and due to him being insane. '''Episodes Appeared In: *Opening Sequence *''Chappaqua Follies'' (Portrait) *''Euthanasia'' (Portrait) *''You Can't Do That On Robot Chicken'' *''Previously On Robot Chicken'' *Robot Chicken Telethon *Beginning Season Five *The Escape *The Rescue *Revenge Intro *Robot Chicken and Mad Scientist to the Rescue! Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Revived Category:Hanna Barbera Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists